Lost and Found
by Black Nightshade
Summary: A romantic fanfiction based 1 month after Akane and Ranma's wedding circling around Ukyou. and her search for someone who understands. Pairings Include: R/A; KA/T; N/KU; KOD/G; RY/AKR; and U/KON.. Please R+R!!!!


**"Lost and Found"**  
~By Black Nightshade

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is basically my newest Ranma fic in..what.. maybe 6 months now. I must admit my tastes have changed a bit. Do be warned this fic will NOT contain a Ukyou/Ranma or Ukyou/Ryouga ending.. I thought it was time for a change. They're too common now. I think our little silent servant deserved some goodness so my twisted little mind created this fic. Basically the entire main cast will be paired up-But the fic revolves around Ukyou. It takes place a month after Ranma and Akane's wedding.. and it explains how Ukyou deals with it. Hope you enjoy it! Do be kind and respond curiously! Oh..yes.. and I don't own Ranma, Ukyou, or any character from the series.. or ANY series for that matter. Kay? Now.. onto the story! 

**~**The Beginning**~**

Ukyou flipped the "closed" sign up on her restaurant. It had been a month since it was closed for.. reasons she couldn't control. Today was the first day she cared to open it.. but couldn't bare a moment longer seeing the customers happy face. She looked up at her reflection in the slick glass with a scowl.. a flashback of "I do" and a happy couple running off surrounded by flowers and cheering friends and family. 

No, this wasn't Ukyou's happy day.. It was Ranma and Akane's. She sighed, her eyes still bloodshot from endless crying. She had appeared so strong.. but breaking down the wedding the first time just pried her farther from Ranma. It was the end-he didn't even speak to her until then next wedding.. the last. 

She shook her head and whipped her new flowing tears away. "No.. I refuse to cry again.. what's done is done.. Ran-Chan is happy.. and I'm happy for him.." she said half-heartedly.. almost as if she was trying to convince herself of it's clarity. 

She thrust her head high and opened the door, shouting out "I'm going to visit some friends, Konatsu.. I'll be back...soon.." With that she stepped out of the restaurant, a silent sufferer peering at her from the shadows with a gentle sigh. 

The wind blew against her cheek like a frosty kiss.. a tender slap. Moving one pale hand up she guarded her face from the chill. Winter was fast approaching and here she was out catching her death of cold because of some..some jackass who couldn't see how she really cared for him! A jackass who would be off on his honeymoon.. "Honeymoon.." she whispered into the wind, the word stabbing at her like a knife. 

"I mustn't think of such things.. I'm Ukyou Kuonji! I'm stronger.. better then that!" She screamed-her voice echoing throughout the desolate streets.. the gentle patting of snow the only one with her. 

She shivered as she watched a little flake land daintily on her nose. Blinking the tiny particles from her eye lashes she trudged on through the storm, intent on finding someone who could maybe relate to her feelings.. one of them had to! They just had to! 

A thought ran through her head.. "Kasumi! Gentle, sweet Kasumi.. she should be able to cheer me up!" Turning directions she ran to the place she thought she'd never treed upon again.. The Tendo Dojo. 

By now the snow was whisping around in hash blasts, each pushing her body and her spirit trying to tear her down. Chilled from head to toe she reached the door of the Dojo and began to bang upon it furiously, crying out for it to open. 

Suddenly the door opened with a burst of heat and light.. bathing her cold frame. "Why! Ukyou-Sama! What in the world are you doing here?! Oh ..do come in!" said a voice as clear as a bell, soft as an angels. "T..Thank you sugar.." Ukyou stammered as she stepped into the Dojo. 

Looking about, it appeared that the Dojo hadn't changed much at all. Cracks down the walls, futons on the floor all scrunched along with little crumbs. She breathed in the feeling. It was nice to feel nothing changed. "Please, sit down! I'll make you some nice green tea to warm you!" 

Ukyou nodded at Kasumi, eyes glazed over in thanks. Sitting upon a futon she leaned in over the table, putting her head in her hands. She didn't care about curtisy, she just wanted to feel better. Kasumi carried out the tray to her..setting out a plate of riceballs and a cup of steaming tea. 

Ukyou grabbed at it and sipped. "Oh! Kasumi you do make the best tea!" Kasumi smiled and sat down on the futon across from Ukyou. "What brings you to the Dojo, Ukyou-Sama?" Ukyou peered up from the cup and mumbled "I was..ehm.." Lonely! her heart cried at her.. crushed! She frowned..that wouldn't do. Her mind made up a quick alibi. 

"I was out of flour for my okonomiyaki so.. I had gone out to get some when the storm hit and I remembered the Dojo was near the shop so..here I am!" Kasumi studied her carefully, a clear look of doubt on her face but she decided it would be best to play along. "How convenient! So.. how have you been fairing lately?" She inquired, looking Ukyou dead in the eyes. 

Ukyou shifted her gaze.. "Oh..I'm fine.. just dandy.." Glancing back up she saw Kasumi looking at her like she was as transparent as glass. "...you know don't you?" Kasumi nodded. "It isn't that hard, Ukyou-Sama. You really did love him.. I understand. But he-" 

There came another knock. "My.. who could that be? Excuse me for a moment!" Kasumi said standing and opening the door. To her surprise there stood Dr. Tofu, his glassed stemmed and his face flushed like he had been standing over a fire just to see Kasumi. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Nabiki in the next room handing 'Kuno-Baby' some pictures. 

Ukyou took in a gasp as she felt the jealousy in her rise. That was something quite unnatural for her.. being jealous.. of Kasumi?! ..and Nabiki?! Ukyou couldn't stand just sitting there letting the emotion grow. She quickly jolted up and out the door like she was a rocket. "I'm sorry, darlin, I've got to go.. Ja ne!" Kasumi stood befuddled as the snow slowly covered Ukyou's image... she wouldn't find what she was looking for there. 

Her heart ached as the sight of the two burned within her memory.. the sound of Nabiki's adoration.. now added onto the image of the happy couple, Ranma and Akane, hand in hand.. She reached up, to brush her tears from her eyes only to find they'd frozen. A sudden panic came over her once more.. who could she go to... "Sanpuu.." she grumbled. Well, she had to know for herself, after all! 

Pulling herself together she charged to the Neko Haten. The place seemed so bright.. so cheerful as she stood before it. Deeply, she admitted that it intimidated her. Raising her voice she shouted out "Sanpuu! Sanpuu!!" 

"Aiyah?" was the cry that came as the door flung open, nearly hitting poor Ukyou back a few strides. "Oh! Spatula Girl! What doing here?" Ukyou trembled but said nothing except "visit". 

Sanpuu looked her over for a moment.. at her current state she doubted she would be trying to play any tricks on her. What tricks was there to play anywise? Ranma was gone.. She had nothing against her now. "Sanpuu want come in. Come!" She said grabbed Ukyou by the arm and pulling her in. 

Her eyes traveled around. Standing near the door was Cologne, apparently studding Ukyou. "Why..Ukyou.. what an unexpected..treat" She nearly sputtered. Ukyou coughed some and looked to Sanpuu. "Ukyou want ramen, yes?" Ukyou paused for a moment then nodded meekly. 

Sanpuu ran to the back of the restaurant to prepare some ramen, purple hair bouncing around her face gleefully. "How could she be so cheerful.." Ukyou thought. "Take a seat, child! Don't you know it's rude to stand!" Ukyou blinked and instantly sat. "Gomen Nesai.." 

Ukyou sat waiting for the ramen, gaze traveling every once and awhile to stern Cologne. She thought to herself "No wonder she's called old goul.. she looks like she's going to fall apart like an old antique statue from thousands of years ago!" A chuckle escaped her, resulting in a stern glare which set her straight. 

"Here ramen, Spatula-Girl!" Sanpuu shouted as she put the plate before her. Ukyou nibbled at it while Sanpuu watched her intently. "Is good, yes?" Ukyou dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Very.." 

Sanpuu glowed with pride as she sat down. "So, Spatula-Girl, what been doin since Ranma and Tomboy wedding?" Ukyou nearly choked down her ramen. "NANI?!" Sanpuu blinked in confusion. "Sanpuu say wrong?" Ukyou gagged. "N..ne!! De..demo.. why bring them up?!" 

Sanpuu paused then smiled. "Oh! Sanpuu see! Spatula Girl still no get over!" Ukyou's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "Sanpuu hurt too.. but Sanpuu understand. There be others, yes? Sanpuu very sad for while.. but can no stay sad long! Is not good for amazon!" 

Ukyou looked at her.. for the first time seeing exactly how stronger Sanpuu was then her. She envied her.. she was beautiful and she was strong.. what was she? Self-doubt crossed over her mind for a moment.. before noticing that Sanpuu really was a friend of hers, when all was said and done. How could she have been so critical of her? 

"You're lucky..sugar.. I'm not that strong." Sanpuu frowned. "Yes are! Spatula-Girl just no see how strong! Sanpuu want cheer up.. make Sanpuu sad see like this!" Ukyou finished her ramen silently and stood. "Domo Arigatou for the food.. Sanpuu.. but I'd better be going.." 

Mousse suddenly bounded out of the back, glasses atop his head while he fumbled around. "Sanpuu? Who are you talking to? Sanpuu my looovvveee!" he screamed as he glomped onto Ukyou. 

Ukyou flushed and shoved him off, his glasses falling over his eyes. "Oh! Ukyou!" She narrowed his eyes while he sweatdropped.. then spotted Sanpuu. "Sanpuu!" he said glomping while she struggled. Once more jealousy overtook her.. 

Sanpuu could get over Ranma easy because she had Mousse! "What a fool I am!" her mind cried as she dashed out the door...Sanpuu pushing him off and looking at the door which now flung close. "Poor Spatula Girl.." Mousse watched with a sigh and nodded in agreement. 

Ukyou's mind searched endlessly. "Is there NOONE who understands?!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Sanpuu and Mousse...Ranma and Akane.. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu-San... Nabiki and Kuno...who else?!" She grabbed her head as she ran through the town.. seeing Kodachi laughing maniacally around her garden. She winced. 

Ukyou stopped about to yell out to her when she saw the shadow of someone behind her.. For a minute she thought the person was going to attack Kodachi.. then it took the form of a man.. a man she knew. Gosunkugi. "Figures.." she whispered. Now even the lunatic had someone to be with. She growled with anger, the smell melting between her feet into a puddle as she stomped off. 

After hours of endless walking, the now dripping wet snow and ice covered Ukyou found herself ankle-deep in mud.. and heard the sound of distant "bwee"s. Standing before her was a country house.. looking like a farm, really. Feeling it would be best to get out of the frost and slush she knocked on the door. A sturdy young girl.. resembling herself slightly opened the door in her nighty, blinking her eyes open with an "Oh!" 

Ukyou knew exactly who she was.. Akari Unryuu. "Ehm.." She stuttered for a moment... before seeing a cheerful Ryouga on the floor playing with Checkers.. his dog. Akari began to babble on to Ukyou.. but seeing Ryouga burned her just as much as seeing Ranma and Akane. The smile on his face was bright.. like she'd never seen it before. It slashed at her heart until she felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I..I... I..." was all she could stammer out before turning her back and running away, tears dripping down her face. Ryouga stood and went to the door. "Who was that?" he inquired. Akari glomped onto him. "Oh, Ukyou.. I... think. She ran off though.." she said with a frown before clinging tight to him. Ryouga sweatdropped with a slight smile as the door slammed closed. 

Ukyou fell to the ground directly into the mud. Her clothes where stained with blood, tears, and now muck. Her eyes scorched through the storm as she tried to regain herself, screaming in agony as she felt her leg give out. Pushing forward once more she stood and began limping very slowly back in the direction she had came. 

The night played out over and over again. Everyone.. everyone was happy! How could she be the only one?! ..even Ryouga. Her eyes where too sore to cry one more drop.. sobs escaping her. She felt pitiful.. pathetic.. She looked a wreck but she didn't care anymore. No one would see her on the lonely streets during one of the worst storms Nermina had ever seen. She was alone. 

Her feet rose slowly, slopping sounds from the mud and the slush echoed through the barren land. Snow glistened on the trees and the houses and streets.. it looked so gorgeous. Magnificent Misery. Ukyou's head was lowered, her eyes directly on her feet like a tired, broken down dog. 

She passed the places she had been.. The Kuno Residence.. The Neko Haten.. and finally The Tendo Dojo.. she was almost home.. for some reason, though, she didn't seem to care if she never made it home again. All she knew was wrong.. and all that was wrong is now truth. 

Ukyou finally arrived back at the Okonomiyaki hut, she gently tapped on the door, in no expected rush to be here..there.. or anywhere. The door opened as a high voice began "I'm sorry but we're clo.." Then a shriek. "Miss Ukyou! What in the god's names have happened to you!" 

Ukyou didn't bother to look up. Her clothes where ripped, soaked, and covered in mud. Her body was slashed and bruised, her hair was fussed up and her bow was now just a sad excuse for a ribbon hanging on to her head by the last strand. Konatsu grabbed her in and closed the door in an apparent shock. 

"If this is how your friends allow you to return home, Miss Ukyou, I must question what kind of friends they really are!" he said lowly, applying some medicine to the wounds. Ukyou flinched but said nothing. His eyes shimmered with sadness as he looked at her. 

Finally he had taken off the bow from her hair, bandaged her wounds, and had her changed into a nice..warm kimono. He brushed her hair down gently. Ukyou grumbled, but couldn't help but look up at him for the first time this month. What she saw appalled her. 

She saw a boy dressed as a girl. Well, that was normal. But somewhere deep within his eyes she saw caring...concentration.. admiration.. love. She saw herself in his eyes. He made quite the beautiful girl.. but he was a man. She made quite the handsome man.. but she was a girl. They where both being something they weren't.. for honors sake and nothing more. 

She lowered her eyes as she thought of all her friends. The idea finally came across her of what she was searching for.. though she found it right here. What she wanted was happiness. She was happy she had him to work for her, to help her.. she enjoyed making okonomiyaki and hear the praises she got for it. 

She glanced at Konatsu once more.. she saw beyond the makeup.. the flower in his sable hair.. beyond the lightly colored kimono.. she saw a man. A man who deeply cared for her.. like she cared for Ran-Chan... Konatsu looked over at her catching her glance, but she quickly shifted it with slight embarrassment. 

"Miss Ukyou.. tell me.. did you at least find what you where looking for..?" Konatsu said cautiously as to not hurt her. Ukyou looked straight in his eyes, putting her hand over his.. a look of shock crossing his face along with a bright smile and a blush. "Sugar.. I really think I did.." 

**~**The End**~**

So, darlings, did you like it? I do hope so! I know that Ukyou and Konatsu are rarely thought of as a couple.. but.. well.. I think they'de be cute! So would Ryouga and Ukyou but I felt like being realistic. He IS better off with Akari, after all.. oh well! Respond nicelessly!


End file.
